This invention relates to necklaces. This invention more particularly relates to necklaces having a jewelry element hanging from a chain. This invention relates particularly to means for attaching the ends of a chain to a jewelry element in such a manner that the chain may freely move with respect to the jewelry element.
It is common for necklaces to include a jewelry element, with provision therein for the placement of one or more precious stones, which jewelry element is attached at two points to the ends of a chain. It is well known in the art of manufacturing necklaces to solder each end of the chain directly to the jewelry element, thereby creating a rigid joint. However, such a rigid joint does not afford any freedom of movement between the jewelry element and the chain. In ordinary wearing and handling of the necklace, the rigid joint between the jewelry element and the chain will be subject to various stresses. The soldered rigid joint is ill-suited to withstand such stresses, and will commonly be weakened and eventually break from ordinarily handling and wearing. Moreover, the chain may easily become bent or kinked, resulting in damage to the chain.
It is also known to manufacture a jewelry element with two parallel projecting members extending therefrom connected by a pin. A loop attached to the end of a chain is placed around the pin. This design allows the ends of the chain to rotate about the pin, thus affording freedom of movement in one plane with respect to the jewelry element. However, depending upon the orientation of the parallel projecting members, in this design, the connection between the jewelry element and the flexible chain is visible when the necklace is being worn, which is generally regarded as undesirable in more expensive jewelry. Furthermore, because there is freedom of movement in only one plane between the chain and the jewelry element, stresses are created on the end of the chain and the pin, eventually leading to breakage. In addition, because there is freedom of movement in only one plane, this design is subject to the danger of the chain becoming bent or kinked, resulting in damage to the chain.